


Red Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Other, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is once again in New Earth, had been attracted by traces of gallifreyan DNA, he finds himself in a situation much complicated than he had predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been made with the intention to insult or copy another, any fanfic that has been made based in a similar story hasn't come to my knowledge, but if it exists, please contact me so I can take this one off from AO3.  
> I'm sorry for any data canonically incorrect, I still have trouble with some DW trivia.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

The TARDIS was disturbed, and her engines were starting to make an abominable noise creating more distress to the Doctor about what he was going to find in this return to New Earth, after so many years repelling the idea of going back.

“We’re doing this because of you.” he said to the TARDIS console, frowning. He’d walk from one side to another while pushing and pulling several buttons and handles without acknowledging what he was doing. “Oh, sorry.” regretting his behavior, he gently stroke the console of the ship.

“But it’s impossible, I don’t...I can’t understand. Why here? So many other places it could appear, why exactly...Well, what exactly attracted it here.” He ran his hand through his hair , grabbing it and pulling it once in a while, and when he wasn’t doing so, the Doctor would start gesturing with his hands without a stop.

Suddenly he heard the traditional TARDIS landing sound and a shiver came down his spine, accelerating the rhythm of his hearts. “Can’t be. I don’t understand... Hate not understanding, just as bad as not knowing.” he mumbled. There was a time where he’d like not knowing, it kept him on his toes, but he learned the cost of that “ignorance” when he lost some important things… and people.

He hesitated by the TARDIS door, pulling back memories buried for so long in his mind. Over 9 hundred years of time and space didn’t manage to make him forget a second, not even a fraction of what had happened the last time he was there, although all the smiles had become pain and nostalgic melancholy. And now, this new hint of gallifreyan DNA only made clear that more suffering was to come.

He opened the door slowly, trying to keep his heartbeat controlled and preparing for the possible moments of affliction.

“Oh, you...” the TARDIS had landed in the exact spot where he and… no. He couldn’t reproduce this memory, he really couldn’t. He’d asked the TARDIS to preserve it really well and to keep it sunk in the depths of his mind.

New New York remained the same, not much had changed. The bridge was still in the same place and the city had the same look. He wasn’t sure what time period he had programmed the TARDIS to land, so he guessed it was a few years later after…

He turned himself to the TARDIS and locked the door, an odd thing for him to do, and said “Keep the deal, no unwanted memories messing my search, ‘kay?”. He started walking towards the bridge headed to the downtown of New New York, carrying his timey wimey detector.

“ Weell, buddy. Allons-y, do your job”. Seconds had passed and no sign of functioning came from the detector. “Oh, come on! DING DING DING, you love that bloody noise!” he was losing patience and was swinging the timey wimey detector with not much delicacy. The Doctor was very anxious to find the anomaly quick and fast and get out of that place. However the city was cozy and friendly looking, there was something beyond uncommon, something the TARDIS didn’t identify and that the Doctor was starting to feel now.  
Very lost in thoughts, he had drifted his attention from the detector, which seemed to realize the lack of interest from the Doctor and decided to start functioning. DING

“Oh, great. Started losing my faith in you… Well, doesn’t matter, let’s keep on going.” and then he proceeded his way over the bridge, taking a few seconds of his said precious time to enjoy the view, turning back only when he felt memories surfacing his thoughts.

“ Uh... gonna take centuries to cross this without a vehicle. If I at least had some-“ he glimpsed back at the TARDIS, now at a colossal distance to be traveled back. “Humpf.” he muttered. “She could’ve as well landed in a better place...Suppose I can get a ride. Ha, bit of a change in the roles here, isn’t it R-” suddenly he stopped, almost falling back with the subtle return of that name in his mind. The air seemed to have vanished from the planet and the warmth of his body abandoned him, his hearts pulsed at a pace he thought were forgotten and he couldn’t feel the blood raining through his veins. Everything was twirling and he saw himself barely standing in the edge of the bridge, facing the water of the river.

That wasn’t a bad feeling, oh no, the only problem were the memories. All the process he’d been through of denying and forgetting went down the river he was staring at, and the TARDIS rejecting system had clearly stopped working, so all the memories came back with a bang, filling his mind with each sensation felt, each tear dropped in the dark, each dazzling smile and hug shared in the most inconvenient moments. He didn’t understand why there was so much persistence for this moments to be remembered… There was only one plausible explanation for all of that.

Almost nothing was capable of reverting something the TARDIS was programmed to do, but something had made it. And if so, it was because it’s very important and dangerous, and of course it had to do with the gallifreyan DNA, therefore, such strength was extraordinarily powerful, also for being capable of remembering him of the only person he so strongly learned to forget.

The Doctor stood in his feet, ignoring the trace of dizziness he was still feeling, and with a serious expression he began to walk, then run, and suddenly he was dashing through the bridge, heading to the place where his answer was, whatever it was.

The timey wimey detector had started beeping without a stop, and it seemed it was transmitting a message in morse code repeatedly:

Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler


End file.
